


Family fluff

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Found this in my notesA lot of Jacinda aka Ella, Henry and Lucy finally being together and adorableNot my best work everI like chapter 2 more than 1 but hey if it makes people smileRating may change to mature





	1. Chapter 1

\------------------------------------------  
Lucy skipped around town sliping the invitations into everyone;s mailbox  
It read:  
We invite you to make our daughters 10th birthday magical.... in the park  
-Jacinda and Henry 

Lucy heard an old woman call  
"hey! Jacindas girl!"  
She turned around and waved to the neighbor  
"Dont tell me ur already a decade old!"; Lucy giggled 

"yep"  
Henry caught up to her huffing, "luc u gotta stay where I can see you"  
"who are u young man?" The old woman pointed her cane warrily

"Im Jacindas...guy"  
Lucy giggled again the woman raised an eyebrow. Lucy took her young father;s hand and they returned to the apartment.  
The park was decorated with a home made banner tied to 2 trees, balloons, and everyone had a flower crown, per Lucys request, especially the men. 

Dance music played so naturally she ran to henry.  
"You having fun kiddo?"  
"Mhm I;d have more fun if you go dance with mom"

He chuckled "alright" they go to Jacinda sitting on top of a table. 

"Ella Jacinda Mills" he bent down on 1 knee and extended a hand "may I have this dance?" 

She beamed "id be honored"

he took her hand but instead of walking away turned to Lucy "& youre coming with us!" 

He picked her up making jacinda giggle they carried her out to the center of the field and danced like complete dorks. Henry twirled them both around J picked Lucy up and spun her around. They ended up in 1 adorable hug Lucy in her mother's arms and Henry's around both of theirs. 

Regina looked at them so happy and also surprised she was seeing her granddaughter at 10 although she herself looked only 40. Magic was good sometimes  
\--------------------- 

"Lucy we  talked abt this. You can't tell people your mother is Cinderella and your father is the grandson of snow white and rumpelstilskin" "ew that makes it sound like grandma slept with rumple" Henry muttrerd

Lucy was more confused "But why? You two are the coolest people ever. Our family is the coolest ever and ppl don't even know who you really are mom, they think Cinderella is some blonde helpless princess-" 

jacinda sighed "that's exactly why sweetie. They won't understand. They can't understand"

"ughhh why can't we live in the realm where people know us?"

"Bc your father and I decided this was the best option. The real world has things the realm doesn't like medicine, tampons, healthcare, email" 

"and Donald trump" Lucy remarked jacinda looked down and contemplated going back to the realm

Henry interjected "look honey we go to the realm every summer right? When ur older u can decide where u wanna live but for now we're just trying to keep u safe..and together. Ur mom and I have been through a lot" 

Lucy noded "fine. But I still don't think it's fair."  
Jacinda places her in her lap

"Oh my darling. Would going to see ur magical family make u feel better?" "Yes!" "Well then it's great that grandma is right down the block!" She looked to Henry

"Oh Ya! Grandma reginas always happy to see u kiddo"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy ran to the bar and Henry put an arm around jacinda's shoulder.

They watched their firecracker daughter jump onto her grandma and smiled.  
"She's as stubborn in her beliefs as you"j tells him  
"and as sneaky as you..she knew mom just got her powers back" 

"Wait you dont think she wants to learn? She just turned 10" Ella watched her 

Henry shrugged and looked at Ella.  
"Dont worry. We wont let anything bad happen to her" he reassured her. 

And want to learn magic she did, so now for another adorable family talk where her parents try to convince Lucy to not make their lives more chaotic.

Henry was bent on 1 knee to be eye level with the determined 10 yr old he loved to call his daughter  
he tried not to smile bc she reminded him so much of him. 

"Trust me luc I went through the same exact thing. But magic isn;t all its cracked up to be.."

Jacinda raised an eyebrow he looked at her as if to agree and she realized , nodding 

They were making a story.

"Oh, right. It;s really not I mean..we lost a whole year together bc of the curse"

Lucy looked down then up "ya but thats just the bad magic good magic also made you two meet" they chuckled at the fond memory 

"Yes but magic couldnt of made your mom punch me and steal my motorcycle, or me ask her to marry me. Thats fate And love which u have so much of""

Jacinda smiled at the cute speech.   
"Ughh try to have an argument with a writer"  
Lucy huffs and walks away suppressing her smile

Jacinda snorts and Henry is always surprised at her sass.

The next morning, well 5oclock in the morning, jacinda wakes up to the sound of someone in the apartment. 

She nudges her husband "Henry it sounds like theres someone in the house" he jolts up "wait here" ready to defend his family

"Dont be ridiculous" she scoffs beating him to the door grabbing her sword from behind the dresser 

"Woah honey" "what? The curse didnt take everything"

she says then winks and he thinks this is not the best time to be aroused but alas 

They make it to the kitchen to see simply Lucy furiously mixing something in a popcorn bowl, spellbook in front of her

"LUCY!" Jay hisses Lucy is startled but ofc has a speech for this moment. 

"Hello beloved mother father. Do you ever wish you could-something about magic relieving everyday activities"

"well mostly rn I wish to be asleep and you should too" Henry says in a measured but funny way before swiftly picking Lucy up and going back upstairs like hes had to 100 times. 

Jacinda laughs again. Lucy giggles. "No hey you're still in trouble young lady" her mom did the "Im watching you" signal, but smiled again once they shut the girls door 

She shakes her head  
"what r we gonna do with her?"  
Henry smiles too "idk. But for now, whatdoya say we make some magic of r own?" He caringly wrapped an arm around her bony waist leaning in to kiss- 

"get a room!!" Lucy yelled.   
Jacinda chuckled into his shirt 

"hey let your mama have some fun!"  
"Gross!"  
they held hands and walked back to their room saying "goodnight lucy"

Lucy smiled


End file.
